


I Can Be Your Someone

by wishingwontgetyouanywhere



Series: Anything and Everything [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluffyish, M/M, Sad Eren, adorbs, aww he just wants someone to love, barista levi, creepy levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingwontgetyouanywhere/pseuds/wishingwontgetyouanywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want some spectacular love story."</p><p> </p><p>This is the result of my loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Your Someone

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i know this is probably really bad but im just a lonely girl who will express herself through her otp

“I don’t want some spectacular love story. I don’t want to find someone and hate them but slowly fall in love with them. I don’t want to marry my best friend from childhood who had always loved me. Hell, I certainly don’t want to fall in love at first sight. But then, I also don’t want a boring love story where we just meet one day and go one a couple dates before we awkwardly ask each other if we are dating. I don’t want to date someone for a good five years before I realize I want to spend the rest of my life with them, get married, and just used to them after a few years.

“No, what I want is my own love story. I want my story to be unique and never heard of but also something so simple that it’s realistic. Yes, I know so many people say they want what I do but I feel as if mine is different.

“I don’t want the best looking, smartest, bravest, most talented person. That would be boring and difficult to feel equal to. I want someone who is average but in my eyes could save the world. I want someone who I will bicker with constantly but the whole time I will be so close to falling to my knees in apology. I want someone beautiful on the inside because it doesn’t matter what they look like on the outside as long as their heart is pure.

“It hurts, you know. Being alone while watching all you guys, my friends, going out with each other and being happy, it hurts. I wish I could just finally find someone who would love me. Someone who is willing to hold my messed up self in the middle of the night when I’m cold. Someone who will kiss my cheeks and tell me they will always be there for me and someone who won’t be scared to hold my hand or ashamed of me.” he takes a giant gulp of air and tears pool in his eyes.

I know I shouldn’t be listening to their conversation but I have had a crush on him since the first time he walked into my Literature class. And then he just had to come around my workplace and hang out all the time.

“Why doesn’t anyone want me, guys? What’s wrong with me? I just want someone to love, that’s all I’m asking for,” he chokes as tears flood his cheeks. He stands from his chair with his coffee mug in hand and leaves his friends at their table. Before I know it he is standing right before me at the counter, wiping his cheeks.

“Thanks sir,” he thanks as he sets the coffee mug down and he turns around. That is when I do something I never thought I would ever have the guts to do.

“Eren wait,” I command as I hop over the counter and take three strides towards him. Just as he turns around to face me I have my arms wrapped around him and he is stiff. I feel so embarrassed but now that I have made my move I might as well go through with it.

“Levi, you know my name?” He asks and I can feel his gaze on my face but I just hide in his shirt - something I have been dreaming of ever since I witnessed him hugging his sister of whom I am super jealous of because she gets so much of his love - and sigh.

“Of course I do, brat. We’re in the same Lit class. You always catch me staring at you,” I remind him and he shifts a little. Shit I better just get this out, I think once I realize how uncomfortable he must be.

“Y-yeah,” he mumbles. “Well w-why are you hugging me?”  This was it. My moment of truth. Am I going to chicken out or finally confess what I have wanted for the past semester? Before I could make up my mind my heart took control.

“Because I think I can be your someone.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants me to write something else like maybe a first date or something thats cool just comment your ideas and sorry if this was i bad. i dont normally write in present tense.


End file.
